The near universal adoption of Internet protocol (IP) as a standard for digital transmission is revolutionizing the traditional way of video delivery. Typical applications such as IPTV and live video streaming have become increasingly popular over the Internet. To efficiently utilize the bandwidth resources of the network in these applications, the video is usually compressed with suitable media coding schemes and then delivered only to subscribers who request it. For data delivery, multicast is considered the most efficient paradigm for such applications, but the scalability issue of traditional IP multicast continues to hinder the deployment of a large-scale video delivery system with numerous channels.
Consumers are increasingly expecting flexible behavior from their video services, including live multicast ABR content offerings via IPTV platforms, to enhance available viewing options and features. However, traditional multicast environments are largely unsuitable for providing a rich user experience. For example, recording live multicast ABR content poses specific challenges compared to recording traditional single-bitrate content because bitrates can vary in a multicast and different devices in the same multicast group can consume different bandwidths.